


Art - Xiyao

by tell_some_storm



Category: Haibane Renmei, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Blood and Injury, Cloud Recesses (Módào Zǔshī), Comfort/Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Heavy Angst, Jin Guangyao Month 2020, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutilation, Shapeshifting, UST, Underwater, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, XiYao - Freeform, Xichen Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Bright moon and peonies and ANGST abound💙💛
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. We belong to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painted for _WTF MXTX & Triple Cultivation 2020_ teamwork calendar project  
> Title is from same-named song by Aqua  
> Background textures are: 660 by @Sirius-sdz + 250 by @mercurycode

  
[[full view]](https://images2.imgbox.com/95/6a/OK3tpgte_o.jpg)


	2. Comment lui dire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translates as "how to tell him"  
> Gosh when do I even stop angsting over this one??  
> Drawn in January'2020 for _WTF MXTX and Triple Cultivation 2020_ team

  
[[full view]](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/27/AWowjedm_o.jpg)


	3. February 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JGY Month 2020, Day 29 - Free theme  
> Painted upon my own background textures

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/JIKPFz9.jpg)


	4. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For diary's _MXTX Thieving Santa_ event, Dec'2019~Jan'2020  
> Title is from that song by Richard Marx  
> Background textures: 769 + pack28 from @Sirius-sdz

  
[[full view]](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/e3/KssYDCDe_o.jpg)


	5. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JGY Month 2020, daily theme - New Beginnings

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/XfGLbs4.jpg)


	6. Gentians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Xichen Week 2020, Day 1 - Gentians  
> TW: ANGST INTENSE

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/aBpfcs2.jpg)


	7. Mutilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrives as consolation. Is it a dream?  
> For JGY Month 2020 daily theme - Mutilation  
> (Naturally, TW: mutilation!!)

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/zBBG4Nc.jpg)


	8. Weapon / Regret / Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Xichen Week 2020 day 2 - Weapon / Regret / Soulmate (all prompts in one image, yeah)  
> TW: BLOOD, INJURY  
> Shuoyue didn't mean to, truly

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/783VYDh.jpg)


	9. Dream me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!JGY because oh finally finally  
> my first xiyao art, aww💙💛

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/4vyj8G8.jpg)


	10. Sparks amidst snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch & angst

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/3hSOxGa.jpg)


	11. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JGY Month 2020, particularly for Jin Guangyao's birthday

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/UJuEbS5.jpg)


	12. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JGY Month, Jin Guangyao character study  
> Texture is 857 from @Sirius-sdz

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/fK4Oe28.jpg)


	13. Erase my thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For _WTF MXTX and Triple Cultivation 2020_ team  
> The author's aware the xiao flute does not look like that [this has been a real quick painting for satiating shipper's needs mostly]

  
[[full view]](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/9a/FhAA7CqZ_o.jpg)


	14. Greywinged Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiyao in Haibane Renmei'verse  
> Angst, lots of it. THEY MEET AGAIN, huh😭😭

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/67vzDqm.jpg)


End file.
